On to Lookout Mountain
by TrinityFlower of Memories
Summary: We here at "Seen the Scene?" have recently uncovered a deleted scene from the 12th episode--"The Heartbreak Kid". This exclusive footage shows us what happened during the drive to Lookout Mountain! 2-shot and definitely Channy!
1. Chapter 1

Dedication: To:

-**Change4Good**—for giving me the idea of Chad's driving and Sonny going berserk over it

-**Kylie Robbins**—for helping me with ideas and hunting down the make of Chad's car

-**sonnycentral**—because she met Sterling Knight yesterday (check her profile for her fansite--it has pictures in it!)! Oh, and because iOutspoken and I have nominated her to be our cult leader for everyone who follows the Channy craze!

-all the **Channy fans** out there curious to even think about all the missing parts of the 12th episode!

* * *

Disclaimer: Though I don't own SWAC, I do own the scene…..but not the characters or the mountain. Or that thing they usually say on the PBS channel.

* * *

We've all seen the "Sonny with a Chance" episode 12 "The Heartbreak Kid." We know that Sonny goes to Chad for help to break up Marshall and Bitterman so he tells her they're going have to go to Lookout Mountain—a _date _place.

We _also _know that Chad claims he'll pick Sonny up at 8pm.

_Did he?_

_Did he __**really?**_

We here at "Seen the Scene?" have just uncovered a possible footage deleted from the 12th episode of what happened during the _drive _to Lookout Mountain.

Please enjoy the future presentation and to all the viewers like you,

_Thank you._

/~*~\

Sonny Monroe nervously stood glancing out the window to see the evening sky approach as she washed the China dishes gently as Tawni sat at the table behind her, applying her Cocoa-Mocho-Cocoa on.

"Let me get this straight: _Chad _has a plan and you're gonna go _along _with it, even though you don't know what it is?" Tawni narrowed her eyes.

"Yep," Sonny nodded calmly, even though her heart fluttered a hundred miles per hour. Done with the dishes, she dabbed her wet hands on a towel.

Tawni had given Sonny a ride home and because of her rare kindness shown, Sonny invited Tawni over for a snack.

"Well, it _better _work," Tawni pointed out angrily. "He's been too _close _to "So Random!" as it is."

As Tawni continued rambling about how disgusting it was no to see the adults together, Sonny nervously kept glancing over between the clock and the window, 20 minutes to go.

"_Mooo…" _Tawni stopped mid-sentence as Sonny raced over to get her cell—it was Chad.

"Sonny, you _really should _change your ring-tone to something much cooler…" Tawni rolled her eyes as Sonny hastily answered, then repeated to not sound too desperate. "_Hello?_! Um, h-hello?"

"Um, yeah, hey," Chad chuckled. She could just tell he was going to play this up to his advantage. "What's your address? I'm leaving right now, so stay with me on the line, K?"

"Um, yeah. Whatever. It's…" Sonny rolled her eyes, giving directions.

Tawni began spinning her lip gloss out of boredom, watching how her blond hair fell as she blew it up. Then a brilliant idea came out of her admiring her prettiness. "_Ooh! _I'll come with you guys!" she excitedly clapped when Sonny bared her teeth at her, waving her hand crazily mouthing "_No! Go home!"_

"Fine!" Tawni stuck her nose in the air and marched out the door.

"Fine…" Chad murmured on the phone. "But what is it that I'm saying "_fine" _to?"

"What?" Sonny snapped, making sure Tawni had left. "Ah, no. Tawni wanted to come with and help but ah…"

"But what? It's not a date," Chad smirked on the line.

Sonny opened and closed her mouth repeatedly, flabbergast. "…Are we done here?" Sonny asked annoyingly. She heard a chuckle.

"Yeah. See you in a bit," Sonny swore that Chad smiled as he said that. Chad then though of something in which James had used on Sonny when he first took Chad's phone.

"You hang up first," Chad suavely flirted.

Sonny shrugged. "Ok." The line went dead.

"Sonny? Oh, _Sonny!" _Chad sang out, irritated that his flirting on her hadn't worked—as usual.

He then parked in front of the apartment, checked his hair, made sure nothing valuable could be stolen out of his luxurious Mercedes convertible and jumped out, carrying a nice little bouquet of arranged flowers of multiple types. He didn't know what made him do it, especially since this _wasn't _a date, but still. He began to step on to the sidewalk when he raced to see the rearview mirrors on his car.

"You look _gorgeous, _Chad," he winked.

"_Awh! _Thank _you, _Chad!" said the reflection, clicking at him.

He began strutting forward up the stairs when he met a haughty familiar blond walking down towards him.

"Chad," she sneered.

"Money," Chad shrugged.

Tawni gaped at him. "It's _Tawni!" _she flipped her hair. "I can't believe you still don't know my name! We've known each other since we were _six!" _she cried out as Chad bent forward.

"Oh, no," he pointed to the green in his hand as he stood back up. "I just found some money," he mumbled, the cash finding its way into his inside jacket pocket.

Rolling her eyes, Tawni shoved him to the side, flipping her hair once again. "I can't believe we need _drama _to save our comedy!"

Chad left her with a funny look and continued walking up to Sonny's door. Down below, Tawni grumbled to her self when she eyed Chad's sleek convertible. Cautiously looking around for anyone, she jumped over and hid herself in the back seat.

/~*~\

The doorbell rang. Sonny ran towards the door, hurdling over the mess on the floor. Opening the door, she found Chad looking bored outside, twiddling with the flowers in his hand. He was still in the clothes from this morning—his rocker guitar olive green tee with his copper leather jacket on top. Sonny was glad now that she hadn't changed from her maroon dress she had worn all day, though she did apply a little bit more make-up to make her skin stand out at night.

"Hey Chad," she lightly blushed. "Why don't you come in," she gestured. No matter who was at the door—from a mailman to an enemy—the Monroe's were taught that a guest is a guest and you must always provide the best. Shrugging, Chad stepped in, holding out the bouquet.

"I felt weird coming over so I brought up a little something," he stated, keeping poise.

"Awh, thank you," Sonny beamed as she sniffed them, placing it in the vase beside her on the table.

"You want anything to eat?" Sonny asked.

"Sonny, we're here to break up Karshell and Winnerman. Hurry up," he whined annoyed.

The girl gave him a disgusted look. "It's _Marshall _and_ Bitterman. _You know, you could at least be nice right now!" she fiercely excited.

"Ok…well…" Chad looked over to see what he could be nice about. "Your house is awe-ight," he smirked at himself for being so clever. Sonny rolled her eyes as they both walked out, her locking the door.

"I can't believe it!" she swung around angrily. "You can't even _compliment _nicely!"

"Sonny," his voice rang up. "Chad Dylan Cooper _hardly _compliments, alright? So don't go asking too much out of me." They began walking down the lanky iron stairs, Sonny behind Chad.

"You could have still given me that 'R'…" she continued mumbling as they reached the car. "And what's this plan of yours anyway?" she disdainfully asked as they entered in. "How do you know _you _can break up Marshall and Bitterman? We've already tried _everything," _she stifled. Sonny wasn't used to sitting in a fancy car like his—it was a sterling silver Mercedes-Bentz convertible with a rich interior as well as the outside—nothing _less _of what she expected Cooper to have.

"Please!" Chad held up a single finger in silence. "Would you _not _ask so many questions and place some trust in me? K? I know what I'm doing! I have some…professional _people _I paid to help me."

"Ha!" she snorted back—her obvious answer a 'no'. Just then, a windy inferno lashed out as Chad backed up and out suddenly of the driveway. Somehow, Chad had whizzed them out of the town so quickly.

"_CHAD! PUT YOUR HAND BACK ON THE WHEEL! STOP LOOKING AT YOURSELF!" _Sonny shrieked in full terror while Chad lazily drove with one hand, basking in his reflection yet a third time those 10 minutes.

The couple was now out of the main city due to Chad's speedy driving. Chad groaned. "Sonny, you're not one of those _safety rangers,_ are you? Who'm I kidding…I know you," he muttered, starting anew. "Sonny—" but he was interrupted by another yelp.

"CHAD, slow down!" she cried, spying the needle of the odometer at 90 mph.

The heartthrob eyed Sonny, then his odometer and gave out a disgusted sigh. "Fine."

"Fine!" Sonny said breathlessly, still clinging tightly to her leather seat as the empowering wind tossed their hair playfully around.

He pressed on the brake gently as the vehicle strolled to a calm 60 mph—the speed limit.

"Thank you," she sighed numbly, catching her breath. Chad's grunt answered her.

/~*~\

"Man," whined Nico, sitting on the cur with his elbows on his knees as Grady hopped around having difficulty putting on Bigfoot's big feet. Both young men wore only their undershirts and boxers. "We go listen to Sonny's ideas and now we're in _cahoots _with the enemy!" Nico shook his head.

Grady then placed Bigfoot's lower half of the costume. "I know! We're such _filthy cahooters_!" he yelped.

He then sat beside his best mate. "Well, least he's paying us," Grady pointed out in boredom. Nico howled in agreement.

"I hope we scare 'em out of their wits just like the episode and then break up!" Grady laughed, rubbing his hands malevolently. Nico gave him a funny look. "…Not that I watch it."

"Not that I watch it either…but that's not how the episode ended," Nico narrowed his eyes as he pondered.

"Oh."

"I wonder why Chad told us to not tell Sonny?" Nico suspiciously asked, placing Bigfoot's head on his own, sit appeared as if Bigfoot scratched his head in thought.

"Man, I dunno. But you look _good! _Here, let's look at the map Chad drew for us." Grady pulled out a crumpled sheet of paper from…Big foot's rear.

Nico leaned in to see. "Huh, well seems like they'll park at the end." He then looked up. "But which end? Which way's the map go?!"

/~*~\


	2. Chapter 2

For more than a terribly long five minutes, Sonny and Chad drove in awkward silence—something unusual for the two. Chad then jabbed the audio button but a song currently playing on the radio was that of a love ballad; things were already awkward enough. He pushed the button to turn it off.

"Hey!" called Sonny. "I liked that song!" Chad rolled his eyes. So far, they had been bickering ever since they left together to break up the adult's relationship. He didn't even know what was going on or anything—he just wanted another reason to be with Sonny and it wasn't his fault Sonny came waltzing right up to him with one.

"Sonny, would you _please _stop being such a diva?" Chad groaned. They were now sailing the country side—acres of beautiful lush fruit trees soared past them as the mountains in the distance glowed magically until the moonlight. Although he hated to admit it, he loved the natural world in all its beauty and majesty.

"Jerk." His peaceful mind was interrupted. That was it.

"Look. I don't even know _why _I'm helping you!" Chad yelled over the screaming air.

"I don't either!" Sonny shouted back, covering her eyes with her hand, avoiding Chad as her other hand laid above her bare upper leg.

Another five minutes of silent fighting continued, as they hushed up, frowning.

Sonny couldn't believe how she'd actually felt nervous and excited for this night only to have them bicker the entire time. Her heart jumped when she felt a warm hand lay on top of her own. She looked, surprised, to see Chad's hand pull hers in, joined as one.

When she looked at him, she found Chad apologetically smiling at her. "Let's just call a truce, ok. I don't…want us fighting now," he mumbled, his eyes now focusing back on the road. Sonny '_awh'ed_ inside and warmly grinned up towards him.

"Me neither…"

Both blushed as their hands continued staying intertwined. "Wow…Chad apologizing. I guess I don't know as much about you as I thought," she chuckled.

Chad smirked back. "There _lots _you don't know about me, ya know, Sonny." Him saying her name so softly and warmly made Sonny's cheeks flush even more. "How about…" Chad softly smiled, his twinkling eyes glancing up at Sonny every now and then. "I stay nice for all tonight. No comebacks, no nothing. I'll be _so _sweet to you…I _promise _you an unforgettable evening. Ah'ight?" Chad gently smiled.

"I'd like that," Sonny bit her lip into a hopeful smile.

"Good. And _then _we can go back to hating each other," he smugged.

"Good?" Sonny chuckled in question.

Again, an uncomfortable silence passed.

"Sonny?" Chad stated softly.

"Hmm?"

"What do you miss most about your hometown?"

Sonny was shocked; Chad was off to an amazing start if he seemed interested in something that trivial. She inhaled deeply, her lungs filling up with the sweet essence of fruit and nature as she thought deeply.

"I guess…the scenery and how pure everything was—no pollution like there is here. Oh, and the stars," she beamed at Chad embarrassedly. "They were so beautiful and seemed so close…it was like you could touch them."

Night was in full blossom now, a cool breeze harvesting through. Sonny began to shiver, holding Chad's hand closer to her upper thighs as her dress pulled up a little. Chad began blushing furiously—thank heavens for the dark.

"Um, Sonny?" he squeaked, then clearing his throat, giving a cough.

Sonny then looked down, gaping. "Oh! Sorry!" Their hands quickly pulled apart, Chad's hand returning to the wheel.

"Here," Chad stated back into his normal self, beginning to jiggle his jacket off of him with one hand. "Take my jacket."

"No," Sonny defied. "It's really nice out. I'm fine, thank you." A few silent seconds occurred.

"So…"' he said in his normal conceited egoistic voice. "I'm helping you…_Why'm _I helping you?" he asked curiously.

Sonny sighed. "Because I set up Marshall and Ms. Bitterman but now they're _always _together and she keeps changing our sketches."

Chad gave her a funny look, his eyebrows wrinkling. "Can't be that bad. It's not like your show was ever—" he caught Sonny's scoffing eyes.

"—_Bad," _Chad dryly chuckled, "when you guys had…erm, problems?"

Sonny nodded, smirking. "Nice save. Now if we can't break them apart by our next sketch, I'll be gulfing down worms."

Chad's eyebrow raised. "Gummy?"

"I _wish," _Sonny shook her head.

Chad stared in horror, giving a nauseated look. Nothing vile would touch the cheery lips he hoped to kiss someday.

A thought occurred to Chad. "Why did you set them up?"

Sonny looked up at him in question. "What?"

"What made you think you could make two people fall in love?" he locked eyes with Sonny as his car veered transcending the road to the top of the mountain.

Shimmering icy ocean blue locked in with fervent sweet chocolate brown. Sonny broke the contact immediately, laying her head back against the seat, staring forward.

"It's just so _romantic _and _magical_ when people fall in love and I didn't want them staying lonely. Everyone should have a chance at finding their _special someone_."

His car came to stop at a parking space, finally reaching their destination; Chad's sight never left Sonny. "You think _I'll_ ever have a special someone, as big as a jerk I am?" he smirked.

Sonny actually had to think a minute. "Yeah…" she slowly smiled at him. "You can be a really sweet guy when you want to. Like …" her mind then replayed their beginning dance at prom before the music had played. "—at prom, now…"

Both began to blush, remembering the memory—how close they were to each other, the moment they had, their heat smoldering together as they locked eyes and smiled sweetly to each other.

"Have you ever found your special someone?" Chad pressed on.

"I hope to soon," she grinned. "Being in that magical world with that someone? Feeling like you can do whatever you want?"

"Well, a'guess you'll have to deal with me," Chad smirked.

Sonny's face dropped as her heart thumped rapidly. "What do you mean?"

"Look around us," Chad gestured. Sonny blinked out—it seemed as if the whole time they were driving, she was only watching Chad's handsome face. Her eyes lip up: the bright twinkling lights of Los Angeles was a beautiful and pristine sight. It seemed under the spell of the nighttime, all smog and pollution was lifted away. Upfront of them were hundreds of fireflies dazzling, dancing around the trees. With all those insects bustling around, the woods that engulfed Chad's car became illuminated. They both marveled at what was ahead, Sonny showing more expression than the bemused Chad.

"Wow, Chad." She started. "Lookout Mountain is beautiful, _romantic," _she delicately smiled as Chad returned the favor. "All the stars are so bright…"

/~*~\

There you have it, folks. The exclusive never-before-seen footage of what happened during the 40 minute drive. Obviously, we know what happens next: Bigfoot comes, Chad yells at the Random boys for coming to the wrong car—wonder why _he's _so upset—Sonny finally hears the plan, not liking it. Tawni finally wakes up as Nico and Grady get pummeled by Joy.

STATUS ON OPERATION BREAK-UP: Not going so well…

Reporting to you here from Los Angeles, I'm Trinity Flowers!

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that! I'm currently working on another story--it's this list on why Sterling Knight is better than Edward Cullen? Anyone like to give me a few ideas? I have 14 currently but I'm trying to get as much as I can.

And also, the story after that is when Chad Dylan Cooper writes a list on why he's better than Edward Cullen, after he finds Sonny sighing over the Twilight poster. Then Sonny finds Chad's list, and writes a list of her own, how why Edward's better. They may go back and forth, I don't know until you give me some ideas!!!


End file.
